The dramatic increase in the use and availability of communication services in recent years has placed significantly greater demands on wireless communication networks. Continually increasing requirements for coverage, throughput, and reliability have driven many developments in the design and configuration of wireless networks. One example of this has been the development of “heterogeneous” networks in which conventional macro-cell base stations are supplemented by the deployment of various types of “low-power” nodes that provide lower maximum transmission power levels than conventional macro-cell base stations. These low-power nodes are often smaller and cheaper, both to manufacture and to operate, than conventional macro-cell access nodes.
Heterogeneous deployments provide a mechanism for increasing network densities and for adapting to changes in traffic needs and operating environment. However, heterogeneous deployments bring unique challenges that may hinder efficient network operation and degrade user experience. The reduced transmission power typically associated with low-power nodes can result in an increased sensitivity to interference. Additionally, the mix of large and small cells in a heterogeneous deployment can lead to other challenges, as a result of the asymmetric power capabilities of the different cells. As a result, there is a need for effective solutions to reduce inter-cell interference in heterogeneous deployments and other advanced networks.